fanowska_my_little_ponyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wątek:Oziozi123/@comment-5958725-20130709104859
Z góry przepraszam Was, za to, że jest to napisane nieco chaotycznie. Po zarwanej nocy, już nie bardzo chciało mi się tego porządkować ;-; TIGER, PROSZĘ CIĘ, NIE CZYTAJ TEGO! ;______; Wiem jak nie lubisz, gdy ja i Ozi, jak to ująłeś ,,skaczemy sobie do gardeł", dlategóż chcę Ci oszczędzić przykrości i stresu ;-; PROSZĘ, NIE CZYTAJ! Iga, nie miej mi tego za złe, ale ja mam zamiar się bronić do upadłego :< Cały wczorajszy dzień myślałem o tym, czy to Ci dać. Jak widać, stwierdziłem że tek. Tak, postanowiłem przenieść sprawę na Wikię. Skoro w swoich wypowiedziach Ozi traktuje o moim byciu biurokratą, należy to do spraw Wiki (niektórzy mogę się spierać, że to prywatne sprawy moje i Oziego) Otóż NIE! Skoro mówi się o moich działaniach lub też ich braku (o czym później), szkodliwych decyzjach etc., na Wiki, to przyzwoitość (lub jej brak >:3) kazała mi to tu umieścić. Teraz już poważniej - po prostu chcę, żeby administracja również poznała sprawę. Czuję się nieco bezradny, ponieważ do owego pana nie docierają moje argumenty, ba, nawet ich nie słucha. Poza tym, warto też by uzytkownicy dogłębniej poznali swoich "kochanych" administratorów, od tej lepsz....gor...innej strony ^^' Barym: Echh...jeśli nasze kontakty mają opierać się na tym, że ciągle mi coś wytykasz, to ja dziękuję Ozi: - Mam cię tylko do celów związanych z wiki, już raz powiedziałem, że nie chce takiego przyjaciela. Podobno sprawa została wyjaśniona. Rozmawialiśmy o tym z dwie godziny i doszliśmy do dwóch wniosków: jak już mówiłem, Twoich sekretów nie wyjawiałem innym osobom, oraz nie kłamałem o swojej sytuacji rodzinnej. Rzekome kłamstwa wynikały z tego, że nie podałem Agness najświeższych informacji. Teraz doszedłem do wniosku, że sam rozpowiadałes moje osobiste sprawy :x. A to "wyjawienie Twoich sekretów" było zwykłym nieporozumieniem, z powodu złego sformułowania wypowiedzi Amelii. Miałeś jakiś podejżenia i stwierdziłeś ,,Jeśli ktoś idzie na dno, często ze sobą kogoś pociąga". Ale to były tylko Twoje domysły na temat Amelii. I nadal czekam na publiczne sprostowanie tej sytuacji, bo oczerniłeś mnie przy całej społeczności. (pewnie i tak się nie doczekam xD) A jeśli, jak to ująłeś, "masz mnie do celów związanych z wiki"(co w ogóle brzmi, jakbym był Twoją własnością o_O) to przynajmniej zachowuj się neutralnie wobec mojej osoby. Jakoś z innymi osobami z administracji potrafisz normalnie rozmawiać i nie wytykasz im tego, że ich nie było, oraz że "czegoś nie zrobili". Poza tym, kontakty między administratorami tak nie powinny wyglądać. Bo Ty potrafisz tylko wytykać mi błędy, które albo są bezsensowane, albo mijają się z prawdą. I raporty, to nie jest "5 minut". Raportu "Niużywane Pliki" nie tknąłeś nawet małym palcem( no chyba, że kilka plików) więc łaskawie się w tym temacie nie wypowiadaj - nie robiłeś tego. Ręczne usuwanie zajęłoby nam pół roku. Dzięki Sovq, który pokazał mi skrypt, zrobiłem to w kilka dni(a to nie były dwa tygodnie? xd). I NIE DA SIĘ ZROBIĆ REPORTU W 5 MINUT! Plików nieużywanych było 4000 a na stronie raportu wyświetla się max. 1000. Więc technicznie zrobienie tego w 5 minut jest niemożliwe, ponieważ trzeba czekać dobę do odswierzenai strony raportu. Nawet jesli jakimś sposobem zdobyłbyś nazwy tych 4000 plików, to skrypt nie usunąłby tego w 5 minut, a raczej w 2 godziny ;D. Tak, wiem, że te "5 minut" to pewne przenośnia, jednak zirytowało mnie Twoje podejście do tego. Pokazałeś, jaki masz szacunek do mojej ciężkiej i brudnej roboty, którą odwaliłem bez niczyjej prośby. Więc może wypadaołoby mieć trochę więcej szacunku, co nie? Bo równie dobrze, Stanleya, albo każdą Twoją inną pracę mógłbym określić jako "5 minut". Dobra, trochę za bardzo się rozpędziłem. Wracając do meritum sprawy - zadaniem administratorów, nie jest mieszanie innego administratora z gównem(wybaczcie mi, innego słowa nie znalazłem,a błoto jest zbyt mało mocne :<) oraz podważaniem jego kompetencji. Można oczywiście zwrócić uwagę, ale nie w tak chamski sposób, jak tobisz to Ty. A Tobie, najwyraźniej bardzo się nudzi, bo na kazdym kroku zwracasz mi uwagę o byle co. Ach, jeszcze mi zarzuciłeś, że w ciągu tygodnia nic nie zrobiłem oprócz edycji swojego brudnopisu :3. W tym momencie pragnę zaznaczyć, że to nie jest "nic nie robienie". Może dla Ciebie jest to, jak to ująłeś "Olewanie Wiki", ale dla mnie to jest wielka i ważna rzecz, która będzie moją wizytówką na tej Wiki. Wkładam w ten artykuł całe swoje serce i poświęcam na to praktycznie większość swojego wolnego czasu (reszta idzie na użeranie się z Tobą D:). Również, gdy skończę pisanie, artykuł będzie częścią tej Wiki, więc od tego, grzecznie proszę, również się od....czep. Jestem tylko człowiekiem, poza tym mam wakacje i niekoniecznie muszę spędzac ten czas przed komputerem, na tzw. nołlajfieniu. Wracając do "Olewania Wiki" - mogę szykować jakiś projekt, o którym nic nie wiesz ;) Więc zanim rzucisz we mnie gównemoskarżeniemi, porponowałbym Ci dokładniej przeanalizować wszystki możliwosci i wątpliwości. Zirytowała mnie jeszcze jedna rzecz. Jak to ckliwie nazwałaś ,,siedzenie na fejsbuczki". Otóż niedawno zostałem przekonany do złożenia go przez bliską znajomą, ale to nieistotne. Czy z powodu obowiązku, jakim jest Wikia, mam przestać wchodzic na portale społecznościowe i przezstać kontaktować ze znajomamy? No do cholery jesnej, czy 30 minut to taka tragedia? -,- Już argument sam w sobie jest smieszny, zwłaszcza, że ja na tym ryjbuku nie siędzę niewiadomo ile. Ozi pewnie się nie spodziewa, ale ja też mam znajomych w realu. Moje życie i znajomości nie opierają się tylko na internecie. Mam prawo utrzymywać kontakty ze starymi znajomymi, przeciez to nie jest przestępstwo. A jeśli już chcemy byc szczegółowi, to na tym "fejsbuczku" umawiałem się na spotkania, gdyż mój telefon jest niedysponowany. Dziękiuję, do widzenia Jeszcze chciałby wrócić do tematu "przyjaźni" - nie okreśłiłeś jasno swojego stanowiska. Po naszej rozmowie na skype'ie, nie dostałem od Ciebie takiej informacji. Wiem, że było to pisane w poście, ale jak już wcześniej wspomniałem, odniosłem takie wrażenie, że wszystko zostało wyjaśnione. Poza tym, sam mówiłeś, że relacje prywatne utrzymujemy, jednak będziesz "ostrożny"... Zdecyduj się wreszcie chłopie, bo już nie wiem czego się po Tobie spodziewać! No i tu znów myślisz - ,,niedawno sam nie wiedziałeś czego chcesz''. No, muszę przyznac, że od naszych, jeszcze w miarę normalnych rozmów (W ogóle takie były? Chyba nie, albo zapomniałem ^^') sporo się zmieniło. Przede wszystkim dzięki takim osobom jak Tiger, Iga, Lena i Sandy, które mnie wspierają. Ostatnio zastanawiam się, jak ktokolwiek może mnie lubić na tej Wiki oraz jak nawiązałem tak dobre relacje z wyżej wymienionymi osobami. Przedstawiasz mnie tak, jakbym był tutaj najgorszym złem świata. Cóż za aferująca zagwozdka, nie sądzisz? ^^' ___________________________________________________________ Zaleca się nawilżenie oczu i przygotowanie jedzenie oraz picia! Przed wami spora ilość tekstu do przeczytania! Cóż, skoro wyciągamy wszystkie brudy, to napiszę co nie podaba mi się w TWOIM administrowaniu ^^ (Damn, chyba zrobiłem to już wczesniej ;-;. łotever xd) Niby robisz pewne rzeczy na Wiki, jednak zachowujesz się co najmniej nieprzyzwoicie w stosunku do biurokraty, do którego powinieneś miec szacunek( I w tym momencie abolustnie nia mam zamiaru podkreślać tego, na jakim stanowkisku jestem). Tak, wiem, wiem - masz szacunek do niewielu osób. Ale jeśli członków Zarządu nie darzy się szacunkiem, lub chociaż NEUTRALNOŚCIĄ to Zarząd w ogóle nie ma prawa bytu. W tym momencie mógłbym go całkowicie unieważnić, co niestety byłoby na Twoją niekorzysć. Na mocy tego i tamtego ;3;, od ręki mógłbym Ci zabrać uprawnienia :/. W teorii nadal moge...ale tego nie zrobię, chociażby z przyzwoitości (z szacunku do Ciebie, na pewno nie ;D Bo już go nie mam C: Jak sam mówiłeś jest to obustronne. Ty mnie traktujesz jak śmiecia, to ja nie będę miec do Ciebie szacunku, ale nie do osoby prywatnej, tylko do administratora ;). Już nie...kiedyś miałem...nie ważne xD.) Oczywiscie nie mówię, ze szacunku do userów nie trzeba mieć (to też zależy jaki uzytkownik się trafi). Ale wait......*loading*.... sam pisałeś, że masz szacunek do niewielu osób....cóż, więc nie zdziw się, jak inni nie bede mieli do Ciebie. Ha, sam to dzisiaj Lenie powiedziałeś... No i mamy paradoks ^^ (chyba to już pisałem.... >_>) Zaprzeczenie samemu sobie W sumie, od mojego zachowania to bardziej czepiałeś się tego, że nadużywam swoich uprawnień. Również, na swój charakterystyczny i ironiczny sposób stwierdziłeś "Że koniec mój bliski". Chrzniłeś też cos o jakimś gwoździu do trumny...a to nie ty xd. Ogólny przekaz był jasny - Uważaj, jeszcze raz przeholujesz a źle skończysz, czyli stracisz uprawnienia. Czułem się nieco zastraszony. Niestety, nie mam screenów z tych jakże uprzejmych rozmów ;c. Na szczęście istnieją na tym świecie takie osoby jak Skradacz, Iga czy Sandy, które mimo moich wad, dostrzegają pozytywy(których ty nigdy nie widziałeś). I jakos nic złego w moich działaniach nie widzieli i mówili, że mam dalej robic to co do mine należy. Powiem Ci szczerze, że jakbyś poszedł z tym na centralę, to Sovq by cię wyśmiał stwierdził, że są to pierdoły. Wracając - jako argumanty, oprócz niezbyt dobrego zachowania, podałeś mi, że : -Usunąłem niektóre, w miarę rozbudowane artykuły Otóż było sprzątanie artykułów-śmieci pozostałych po początkach Wiki. Administracja wyraziła na to zgodę. Na początku robiłem to sam, później dołączyło się kilka osób, ale to mało istotne. Wśród tych 1000 artykułów, które usunąłem mogły mi się podwinąć jakieś dłuższe. Jestem tylko człowiekiem, a nie robotem. Uważam też, że usunięty artykuł to nie jest powód do takiego czepiania się, pod groźbą odebrania uprawnień. Przecież każdy administrator może artykuł odtworzyć (możliwe też, że sam uzytkownik może to zrobić, ale nie jestem pewien) -Usunąłem swój artykuł (o ponysonie) Ozi stwierdził, że robię to tylko dlatego że mogę. Powody były zupełnie inne. Ja nie umiem dodwać dużo treści na bieżąco. Nie podobało mi się, że mój artykuł ponysony, który w statnie nieskończonym i chaotycznym, mógł być dla każdego ogólnie dostępny do czytania. Głównie chodziło mi tu o względy estetyczne, itd. Postanowiłem przenieść artykuł do brudnopisu i tam go skończyć. W tym momencie nieaktualizowana "zwykła" strona o mojej ponysonie, byłaby dość brzydka. Więc usunąłem ją. Po skończonej pracy bym ją odtworzył. No i zaczęło się to czepianie. Równie dobrze, przypadkowy użytkownik, mógłby mnie poprosić, żebym usunął jego artykuł z powodu takiego i takiego. W takich przypadkach, w powodzie usunięcia najczęściej wpisuje się "Prosba autora". To co, mam sam siebie poprosic o usunięcie artykułu, żeby było w porządku? (o_O). -Usunąłem pliki z raportu "Nieużywane Pliki", które w rzecyzwistości były używane Podobna sytuacja. Obrazków było 1000 za jednym razem. Starałem się sprawdzić każdy możliwy plik pod kątem używania, jednak po primo jest to czasochłonne i w miarę trudne( a jak sam Ozi mi mówił,,nie mamy całego dnia, a Wikia musi działać..."), po secundo tego było tyle, że normalne jest przeoczenie kilku plików. No bo do jasnej anielki ja nie mam skaneru w oczach, ani mózgu pozytronowego co ma kazdą informację o pliku. Teraz chciałbym nieco powiedzieć o tej "Odpowiedzialności" Ta sprawa wiąże się z usuwaniem plików. Była następująca sytuacja. Godziny wieczorne, może 21-22, nie pamiętam. Na skype'ie napisał do mnie Ozi, że pewien plik został usunięty, mimo iz nie powinien. Powiedział, że zgłosiła mu to Agness. Odpowiedziałem mu, że jestem bardzo zajęty i nie mogę tego zrobić. Zaporponowałem, by Agness to zrobiła. Ale nie. Powiedział, że ponoszę za to odpowiedzialność. Zaproponowałem, ze zrobię to następnego dnia, jesli aż tak bardzo mu na tym zależy. Jednak spotkałem się z odpowiedzią....odmowną...tak, to chyba właściwe słowo...w każdym razie nie był zachwycony. Mówił, ze to moja odpowiedzialność i obowiązek...Ale do chusteczki, co to za róznica, który administrator to przywróci? Powiedzmy, że jakiś administrator przez przypadek usunąłby logo graficzne wiki, a potem z pewnych przyczyn nie mógłby wejsc na Wikię i go przywrócić. Ozi też by czekał aż wróci i "poniesie odpowiedzialnosc"? No bardzo wątpię. xD Barym: Nie mam zamiaru z Tobą rozmawiać Ozi:- Temat był dla ciebie niewygodny i nie miałeś co powiedzieć, lepiej było go zmienić i zakończyć niewygodną kwestie. Temat był dla mnie wygodny, jednakże ty swoim CHAMSKIM zachowaniem i tekstami sprawiłeś, że po prostu nie miałem zamiaru Tobie odpowiadać. I tak to co mówię, zawsze olewałeś, więc stwierdziłem, że nie warto sobie języka strzępić i nerwów psuć. Proszę, to jest próbka Twoich wypowiedzi: -10:57:09 PM Ѳzi™: ... nie mamy całej nocy 10:57:22 PM Ѳzi™: nie jesteś Biurokratą od parady 10:57:25 PM Ѳzi™: weź się w garść -10:57:48 PM Ѳzi™: (y) zajebiste podejście 10:57:55 PM Ѳzi™: :'D rób mi i wiki na złość Jak już mówiłem, nie lubię być popędzanym oraz nie lubię podejmować decyzji pod wpływem chwili. Chciałem spokojnie przeanalizować cały pomysł, i uargumentować decyzję, jednak Ty oskarżeniami i chamskimi odzywkami przykład: 11:08:34 PM Ѳzi™: a co ci się mości-panie-arysto-biuro-krato nie podoba? (tego to nawet nie skomentuję -_-) uniemożliwiłeś mi to. W ogóle sam mi kiedyś mówiłeś, żeby nad sobą panować, nie spiedzyć się itd., a tu mi nagle wyjeżdżasz z tekstem, że mam się wziąć w garść. Wtf? o_O Może się na coś kiedyś zdecydujesz, bo już sam nie wiem, jak mam się przy Tobie zachować, tak żebys był chociaz w 1% zadowolony. Cokolwiek bym nie robił, to i tak źle i tak niedobrze. Poza tym, maskotka Wiki nam nie ucieknie. Dałbyś mi pół godzinki na przmyślenie i obgadanie tego z resztą administracji, i nie byłoby sprawy. Nawet miałem argument, ale jak już wcześniej mówiłem, nie dałeś mi szansy go przedstawić. __________________________________ Chciałem jakoś poprawić relacje - Jak już mówiłem szacunek mam tylko do kilku osób i wierz mi ciężko na niego zasłużyć u mnie jak już ci obiecałem jesteś skreślony. Już wcześniej wspominałem, myślałem że sprawa została wyjaśniona. Poza tym, jak mówisz, że szacunek masz tylko do kilku osób(a ja zapewne do nich nie należę ;D), to skoro nie masz szacunku do innych, nie oczekuj, że go dostaniesz ;) (wygląda, że sam sobie zaprzeczasz xD o_O)No i mamy paradoks ^^ (chyba to już pisałem.... >_>) Sam dzisiaj pisałeś to do Leny. Więc jej się nie czepiaj, że nie ma szacunku do innych, skoro sam go nie masz. I porównałeś ją do "suki" co jest niedopuszczalne. Jak to często ujmujesz "to nie przystoi na osobę o reprezentacyjnej funkcji", czy jakoś tak..... W każdym razie, nie spodziewałem się tego, i osobiście Ci tego nie mam zamiaru wybaczać (och, ten mój honor i godność ^^)(pewnie i tak Cię to nie obchodzi ^^) Tak, w tym momencie, pewnie chcesz mi powiedzieć ,,Sam nie byłeś lepszy, też byłeś chamski w stosunku do innych". Dobrze, ja też nie jestem idealny. Był pewien okres, w którym byłem nieco szorstki w stosunku do użytkowników (o surowości mogłaby się tu wypowiedzieć Lena i na to liczę ^^), zdarzały się incydenty, w których zachowałem się nieprzyzwoicie. Jednak myślę(a nawet jestem pewien), że wyeliminowałem to w całości. Każdy miewa dzień, w którym bywa nerwowy. No, co innego, że Ty jesteś w pewien sposób agresywny w stosunku do mnie... :/ Wracając do szacunku - i powtórzę to jeszcze raz - Zarząd opiera się na wzajemnym szacunku i zaufaniu, którego ty do mnie nie masz. Zaufania nie musisz mieć, ale chociaż szacunek lub neutralność, jako do administratora, a nie do osoby prywatnej. Możesz mnie obrażać, ale jako osobę prywatną, nie administratora. Pragnę dodać, że spraw prywatnych między nami, nie wolno przekładać na relacje administracyjne, bo to już jest totalna głupota. W tym momencie pewnie chcesz powiedzieć ,,Sam przekładałeś swoje rodzinne sprawy na administrację i zachowanie". No tak, tylko zauważ różnicę między poważnymi problemami rodzinnymi (o których na nieszczęście Ci powiedziałem...;-;), a prywatnymi sprzeczkami i pobudkami. Ale Ty dalej brniesz - Bo zachowujesz się jak gówniaż a twoje stanowisko wymaga odpowiedzialności Ach, znów ta odpowiedzialnośc. :D Tylko to umiesz powiedzieć. Wszędzie srasz tą odpowiedzialnością, aż mam ochotę rzygnąć ;C A mówić do mnie per gówniarz, to może moja tylko moja matka :"D Pewnie nazywasz mnie tak, bo nie boję się Tobie sprzeciwić, zrobić czegoś kontrowersyjnego lub po prostu wyrazić swojego zdania. (I tym mi zarzucasz, ze nie jestem sobą....No wtf -__-) Moja matka, nazwałaby to pyskowaniem ;D Może ideałem nie jestem, ale proszę Cię, zamiast wiecznie patrzeć na mnie i moje błędy (ktore często sobie wyimaginowałeś) spojrzyj wreszcie na siebie. Potrafisz oceniać innych (i to źle) ale siebie niestety nie :C. Albo mnie tak "hejcisz" bo masz jakieś kompleksy i problemy ze sobą, albo teraz, albo kiedyś, lub jakieś problemy rodzinne czy coś i przenosisz to na mnie, bo musisz się wyżyc. NIE WIEM. Ale jakiś powód musi byc. Wiem o pewnych sprawach, które swiadczą o Twojej lekkomyślnosci ;) Ale publicznie tego nie powiem. Więc proszę Cię, do cholerci zajmij się moze sobą, co? .-. Sam pisałeś, że temat był niewygodny. Skoro takiś mądry, czemu TY nie zakończyłeś rozmowy, hę? :D Podbno mądrzejszy ustępuje głupszemu, taka stara zasada ^^(och, czyli wyszło, że postąpiłem rozsądniej, bo pierwszy skończyłem ^^) Ja w naszej rozmowie, naprawdę starałem się zachować dośc neutralnie i jakoś to przystopować, ale przez Twoje chamskie odzywki, po prostu już mi się nie chciało do Ciebie odnosić z szacunkiem. I jeszcze taka mała dygresja, bo teraz mi się przypomniało. Co do podjeścia do userów - nie mam zamiaru cackac się ze spamerami etc. Poza tym, już wieloktornie stwierdzono, że na Wiki panuje wolna amerykanka (nawet Iga to powiedziała). Muszą poczuć do kogoś respekt. Wiem, Wikia to jest projekt publiczny, który współtworzą wszyscy użytkownicy. Jednak ktoś po coś wymyślił stanowiska administratorskie, czyż nie? To chyba wszystko. Pewnie teraz mnie zjedziesz, jaki to ja nieodpowiedzialny i chamski gimbus jestem, jaki to ja lekkomyślny i te de, potem Sudovia, Iga i cała smietanka (oczywiście w sensie pozytywnym :3) zacznie uspokajać towarzystwo i będą dopraszać się o pogodzenie stron. O, właśnie! O pogodzeniu zwaśnionych stron nie ma mowy. Już próbowałem i starałem się byc dla niego jak najbardziej uprzejmym i ugodowym. Jak się okazało tylko ja, bo Oziemu znów zachciało się wojny ;3 Sprawa wydaje się byc poważna i moze niektórzy nie będę zachwyceni moim dość żartobliwym podejściem i nieco ironicznym językiem. Jednakże robię to, może dla rozładowania, już i tak napiętej atmosfery (wiem, nie wyszło mi ^^'), ale przede wszystkim dla siebie. Nie chcę sobie szargać nerwów, oraz nie chcę wylecieć z posady. Gdybym nie pisał tego jakże długiego przemówienia z lekkim przekąsem, zapewne rzucałbym tu kurwami (uuuups, właśnie poszła pierwsza ^^') i irracjonalnie pisał. A tak , piszę spokojnie i w miarę obiektywnie (tak myślę ^^). W sumie lubię pisać i ten tekst sprawił mi pomniejszą przyjemność ^^. Dobra, koniec tego pisania! NIe chce mi się tego przeglądać i poprawiać. Daję wam wersję dośc surową ;D O cholera, ale dużo tego... O_o Nigdy czegoś tak długiego nie pisałem, chyba nawet Lenę przebiłem xD Ile ja czasu na to straciłem ;-; Cała noc. ;___; Lepiej tego nie będę komentować :X Osobiscie pogratuluję tym, którzy to przeczytają xD To ja idę na kawę(:>), może trochę się przespię po zarwanej nocy ^_^. Macie sporo czasu do napisania dłuuuuugiego kontr....kontr....kontrpostu? xD No, po prostu odpowiedzi :> Och, no i chciałbym przeprosić Oziego (ech, mus to mus ;-;), za to, że często pozwoliłem sobie pomyśleć za niego. Chciałem być w miarę przewidujący ^^' Przepraszam też, jeśli zdarzy się, że to samo napisałem kilka razy - o 5 rano wszystko wydaje się podobne i zlewa się w jedną plamę xD A najwieksze przeprosiny z mojej strony należą się Sudovii. Tejże nocy, miałem kończyc pisać transkrypt, jednak z powodu tej spodziewanej okoliczności która i tak by nastąpiła nieprzewidzianej okoliczności nie mogłem go skończyć :< I ostatnie przeprosiny xD (sporo się ich zrobiło), za literówki, szyk przestawiony i inne błędy ^^' A teraz.... c|_| kawa!